


“It’s not always like this.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Feo Ul is just mentioned, Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion is missing his mate but a surprise visit takes a turn for the worse.





	“It’s not always like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one a bit. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense. And I promise that it's not going to be sad forever!!! Some of these prompts just bring up sad stuff ;_; Thanks for reading!
> 
> ***The Exarch says at the start of the expansion that time between The Source and The First is flowing at the same rate, but could possibly change. I've decided that for this story, **the time flow is on a 1:3 ratio; so for every 1 day in The Source, it's been 3 days in The First.** If I stayed on the 1:1 ratio it means that everything in Shadowbringers happened in maybe a week or less (according to Tataru saying we hadn't been gone long) and that's just...not plausible in my brain. Too much happened O_O

It had been four days since Xhaira disappeared in Syrcus Trench. It seemed as though his idea about not fighting the voice had worked, considering that his entire being had passed through whatever gates the voice had been talking about. Xhaira hadn’t been seen since, although he’d sent a messenger in the form of a pixie through the rift after the first day to assure them of his safety. Aurion appreciated the gesture but at the moment, he just wanted his soulmate back where he could see and feel him. For the past two days he’d had that aching feeling in his chest, a feeling that left him even more worried about Xhaira.

Aurion stayed in the Rising Stones, looking after his mate’s companions as they continued in their seemingly endless sleep. He’d hardly slept in those four days, too worried to rest more than an hour or two at a time. 

He’d taken up the task of sorting through ancient texts in hopes of finding a cure for the Scions’ ailment, often lighting a few candles late into the night when he failed to find rest. It was during his most recent late night session that he heard a commotion coming from the entrance to the Rising Stones. Setting aside the tome he’d been working through, Aurion made his way to the front.

“Is everything alright out here?” he asked as he stepped into the common area. He froze.

Xhaira stood next to a now broken potted plant that had been next to the front door. He looked confused, standing there staring at the dirt and ceramic pieces. A few lingering night owl Scions hovered, awkwardly welcoming Xharia back while also trying to figure out why the miqo’te seemed so puzzled. 

Aurion shook off his shock and walked forward. “Xhaira? You alright, Sugar?” Something was wrong. He looked physically fit and whole, but something wasn’t  _ right _ .

Xhaira finally looked up, smiling. “Auri!” He stumbled forward before catching himself. “Sorry, still a bit dizzy from coming back here.” The younger miqo’te pressed a kiss to Aurion’s cheek as he slumped against him. “Sorry...just so tired.”

Aurion held his mate upright, alarm shooting through his mind. “That’s alright, Sugar. I’m just glad you’re back. Let’s go get you settled.” He nodded to the still lingering Scions and they got the message. One of them began cleaning up the broken pot while another headed to the sleeping quarters to wake Tataru.

Aurion half-dragged his mate into their shared room. He gently deposited Xhaira on the bed before helping him shed his boots and top. “You need anything before you sleep? Have you eaten? Do you want a bath?” Aurion asked his questions as he continued to search his mate’s form for  _ what was wrong _ .

“A bath sounds nice...but it’s late. I didn’t even realize…” Xhaira shook his head to clear it. Before Aurion could inquire about what was wrong a knock sounded at door. 

Aurion opened it, stepping back to let the Scions’ receptionist enter the bedroom.

“Xhaira!” she hurried towards him. “I must say that you’re back earlier than I expected. That pixie made it seem as if you’d be gone for much longer.”

Xhaira smiled down at the Tataru solemnly. “I’m only back for a short time. Wanted to see Auri.” He stood. “I’m glad to see you as well Tataru. Please take no offence. I just…needed to see Aurion.”

Tataru huffed but it didn’t have much heat. “Well, I suppose I understand. I’m going back to bed then. Hopefully I’ll see you come morning?”

Xhaira nodded and took a step forward. Pain lashed in his chest and he grunted, doubling over. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He could faintly make out the sound of both Tataru and Aurion calling his name, but the incredible pain made them sound so far away. Another moment passed and suddenly he could breathe again. He could feel Aurion’s arms around him. Xhaira leaned into his mate, head falling onto his shoulder as his body continued to return to normal. 

“Xhaira” Aurion spoke with a dead tone reserved for when he’d reached the end of his rope. “What just happened?” Tataru still stood in the room, tears pouring down her face.

Xhaira pinned his ears back, knowing that there was no easy way to explain his condition. “It’s...it’s not always like this.” he said quietly. Aurion stayed silent but Xhaira felt nothing but shame and the agony of hurting his soulmate as he felt the hot tears begin drop on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Xhaira defeats and absorbs the light of 3 Lightwardens. So he's very ill but trying to hide it :3


End file.
